wowwikifandomcom_de-20200215-history
Blutelfen
thumb|244px Fast 7.000 Jahre lang war der heilige Sonnenbrunnen – ein magischer Brunnen, der mit einer Phiole reiner arkaner Energie aus dem ersten Brunnen der Ewigkeit erschaffen wurde – das Zentrum der hochelfischen Gesellschaft. Genährt und gestärkt durch die mächtigen Energien des Sonnenbrunnens erblühte das verzauberte Königreich der Hochelfen Quel’Thalas innerhalb der grünen Wälder nördlich von Lordaeron. Doch während des Dritten Krieges wurden die Hochelfen fast vollständig vom Angesicht Azeroths getilgt. Angeführt vom Todesritter Arthas stürmte eine Geißelarmee in Quel’Thalas ein und vernichtete fast neunzig Prozent der Bevölkerung des Königreichs. Nach diesem Massaker nutze Arthas den mystischen Sonnenbrunnen, um den gefallenen Totenbeschwörer Kel’Thuzad wiederzubeleben, und verdarb dabei den Brunnen unwiederbringlich. Aus Angst, dass der besudelte Brunnen sein ohnehin schon schwindendes Volk vollständig auslöschen könnte, versammelte Prinz Kael’thas Sonnenwanderer eine Gruppe von Verteidigern Quel’Thalas’ und zerstörte den Brunnen, um die Katastrophe abzuwenden. Dadurch wurden die Hochelfen zwar vor der dauerhaften Aussetzung der dunklen Energien des Sonnenbrunnens errettet, doch das Fehlen des Brunnens weckte in ihnen fürchterliche Entzugserscheinungen. So begab sich Kael’thas auf die verzweifelte Suche nach Hilfe für sein Volk, das er von nun an Blutelfen nannte, und machte sich auf in die zerschlagenen Weiten der Scherbenwelt. Dort schloss er ein Bündnis mit dem abtrünnigen Dämonenjäger Illidan Sturmgrimm, in der Hoffnung, ein Heilmittel für den quälenden Entzug der Blutelfen zu erlangen. Kael’thas hatte seinem Volk versichert, dass er eines Tages nach Quel’Thalas zurückkehren und sie ins Paradies führen würde. Doch die Zeit zeigte, dass seine Versprechen nichts als Lügen waren. Durch sein Vertrauen auf Teufelsenergie in der Scherbenwelt, der düsteren und verderbenden Essenz der Brennenden Legion selbst, wurde der Prinz wahnsinnig. Ohne das Wissen Illidans, brachte der Anführer der Legion Kil’jaeden Kael’thas unter seinen Einfluss. Auf Geheiß seines neuen Meisters kehrte der abtrünnige Prinz schließlich nach Azeroth zurück und nahm den Standort des Sonnenbrunnens ein. Er hoffte, den Brunnen nutzen zu können, um Kil’jaeden in die Welt zu führen. Doch glücklicherweise wurde Kael’thas erschlagen, bevor seine Waghalsigkeit Azeroth in den Untergang führen konnte. Nach dem Sieg über Kil’jaeden reinigte der draenische Prophet Velen den Sonnenbrunnen mit dem vom Licht durchfluteten Herzen eines gefallenen Naaru und verwandelte ihn in eine Quelle heiliger und arkaner Energien. Von der Wiedergeburt des Sonnenbrunnens inspiriert, schlugen die Blutelfen ein neues und glorreiches Kapitel in der Geschichte ihres uralten Volkes auf. Zwar scheuen sich einige Elfen immer noch davor, ihre Abhängigkeit von der arkanen Magie hinter sich zu lassen, doch andere haben die Änderung zum Besseren in Quel’Thalas mit offenen Armen empfangen. Und doch kann nur die Zeit zeigen, ob die Blutelfen gelernt haben, die tragischen Fehler ihrer Vergangenheit nicht zu wiederholen. Geschichte Genauere Informationen zur Vergangenheit der Blutelfen siehe Hochelfen, Hochgeborene thumb|left|304pxVor über 10.000 Jahren landeten Exillanten der Kaldorei an der Küste des heutigen Lordaeron. Diese Exillanten, waren die einstigen Adelsgeschlechter der Nachtelfen, die Hochgeborenen. Trotz mehrfacher Ermahnung und einem von Malfurion Sturmgrimm ausgesprochenen Verbots wollten diese nicht auf die Magie verzichten und wirkten diese auch weiterhin. Die Erfahrungen mit der arkanen Magie mit dieser als Lockmittel für die schreckliche brennende Legion zwang die Elfen dazu den Einsatz unter die Todestrafe zu setzen. Da kein Nachtelf so viele Lebewesen töten wollte, wurden diese in das Unbekannte verbannt. Im nördlichen Lordaeron erschufen sie mit Wasser aus dem Brunnen der Ewigkeit den Sonnenbrunnen. Um diesen neuen magischen Quell enstand das magische Königreich von Quel'thalas. Dadurch, dass sie nun am Tage lebten, entwickelten sich die Nachtelfen zu den heutigen Hochelfen. In langen Kriegen konnten die Hochelfen mit Hilfe der Menschen das Imperium von Zul'Aman vernichten. Dazu unterwiesen die Hochelfen 100 Menschen in den Künsten der Magie. Mit diesen 100 Menschen entfachten die Hochelfen einen gewaltigen arkanen Sturm, wodruch die Streitkräfte der Trolle vernichtet wurde. Durch diesen Schlag erholten sich die Erbfeinde der Hochelfen lange nicht mehr. Die nächsten Jahrhunderte lebten die Elfen in Frieden, die Waldläufer machten Jagd auf die Waldtrolle und schützen so ihr Reich. In einem großen Krieg kämpften Hochelfen, Menschen und Zwerge erfolgreich gegen die Orcs. Da Lordaeron Internierungslager für die Orks errichtete, verließen die Hochelfen die Allianz. Sie waren dagegen und wollten auch die restlichen Orks elemeniert sehen. Doch der dritte Krieg sollte den Untergang von Quel'thalas einleiten. Der Kronprinz von Lordaeron, Arthas, hatte seine Heimat und seine Rasse verraten und sich der Geißel angeschlossen. Als Todesritter hatte er sein Erbe bereits vernichtet und nun griff der Tod nach Quel'thalas. Mit Hilfe des Sonnenbrunnens sollte der Lich Kel'thuzad wieder zum Leben erweckt werden. Weder Magister, noch Soldaten und Weltenwanderer konnten diesen Marsch verehindern. Generälin Sylvanas Windläufer versuchte mit ihren Truppen den Einmarsch der Geißel zu verhindern, jedoch verlangsamte sie dies nur und zog den Ärger Arthas auf sich. Als dieser sie tötete verwandelte der Todesritter sie in eine Banshee. Nach einem blutigen Marsch, der das Land bis heute verbrannt hatte, zerstörten die Untoten Silbermond, landeten auf der Insel von Quel'danas und korrumpierte den Sonnenbrunnen. Diese Invasion hatte das Land zerstört, die heiligen Wälder entweiht und die Städte in Schutt und Asche gelegt. König Ánasterian Sonnenwanderer war tot, und 90% der Hochelfenpopulation ausgerottet. Kampange in der Scherbenwelt Doch Prinz Kael'thas Sonnenwanderer hatte den Angriff auf Dalaran überlebt. Er kehrte in seine wüste Heimat zurück. Dort formierte er sein Volk neu, sie sollten nun den Namen "Blutelfen" (Sin'dorei) tragen, ein Name der für immer an die schrecklichen Verluste dieses Volkes erinnern soll. Mit seinen Leuten betrachtete er den korrumpierten Sonnenbrunnen und musste feststellen das er die Elfen krank machte und das er unrettbar verloren war. Also zerstörte er den Brunnen. Zwar wurden die Blutelfen vor der nekromantischen Magie gerettet, doch brach unter ihnen bald eine Art unstillbarer Durst nach Magie aus, eine Nebenwirkung des Verlusts des Brunnens. Kael'thas nahm die besten Magier, Krieger und Waldläufer mit sich, mit ihrer Hilfe wollte er die "Neue Allianz" unterstützen. Auf dem Weg nach Dalaran traf er auf die Nachtelfinnen Maiev Schattensang und Tyrande Whisperwind. Die beiden Nachtelfenfrauen suchten in den verwüsteten Landstrichen Lordaerons nach dem Verräter Illidan Sturmgrimm. Da beide Gruppen allein keine Chance gegen die Untoten hätten, reisten sie eine Zeit gemeinsam. Später half Kael'thas dabei Illidans Plan, Nordend zu zerstören, zu vereilten. Es war Kael'thas der Maievs Lüge um den angeblichen Tod Tyrandes aufdeckte und Illidan so unbewusst das Leben rettete. Schließlich erreichte er Dalaran und schloss sich der neuen Allianz an. Doch diese "neue Allianz" sollte sich als fatal erweisen. Der Oberbefehlshaber, Garithos, hatte andere Pläne mit den Blutelfen. Kämpften diese nicht gerade gegen eine Überzahl von Gegnern mussten sie Hilfsarbeiten übernehmen. Schließlich wurden die Blutelfen von einer gewaltigen Untotenarmee umzingelt. So kam es, dass Nagas, welche wie urplötzlich auftauchten, ihnen ihre Hilfe anboten. Angesichts der prikären Lage blieb dem Prinzen keine andere Option. Gemeinsam wurde der Feind zurück gedrängt. Als aber Garithos von diesem Pakt erfuhr, verurteilte er Kael'thas und alle Elfen zu Tode. Der General hasste alle anderen Rassen und hegte den Verdacht, dass die Elfen ihn irgendwann verraten würden. Mit Lady Vashjs Naga entkam Kael'thas schließlich aus den Kerkern von Dalaran, um in die Scherbenwelt zu fliehen. Im Austausch gegen ein Heilmittel für den Magieentzug seines Volkes verspach der Prinz Illidan seine Hilfe und seine Treue. Er rettete den Halbdämon aus den Händen Maiev Schattensangs. Als Illidan endlich frei war, nahm er das Angebot der Blutelfen an. Mit Hilfe der Naga, Zerschlagenen und Blutelfen eroberte Illdan Sturmgrimm den schwarzen Tempel und wurde zum neuen Herrscher der Scherbenwelt. Stolz verkündete er, dass die Blutelfen durch ihre Kämpfe stärker und härter geworden waren. Einsatz in Nordend Doch sein Meister Kil'Jaeden spürte ihn auf und befahl erneut die Zerstörung des Lichkönigs. Doch eine Eroberung Eiskrones wurde durch die Geißelarmee von Arthas Menethil und Anub'ark abgewehrt. Illidan wurde schwer verwundet und von seinen Getreuen in die Scherbenwelt geschafft. Mit den toten Blutelfen hatte der neue Lichkönig Arthas Pläne. Er verwandelte sie in die untoten San'layn, vampirartigen untoten Elfen, die als seine Berater, mächtige Magier und Kommandanten dienten. Die Mächtigste von ihnen Blutkönigin Lana'thel, erhielt ihre Quartiere in der Eiskronenzitadelle. Die Elfen in Quel'thalas Kael'thas Vertreter, Lordregent Lor'themar Theron sammelte mit seinem alten Kameraden Halduron Wolkenglanz die verbliebenen Truppen der Blutelfen. Mit ihrer neuen Armee sollten Teile von Quel'thalas erobert werden, doch die Truppen und Weltenwanderer hatten wenig Glück. Bis Großmagister Rommath mit seinen Leuten aus der Scherbenwelt heimkehrte. Sie behaupteten neue Techniken von ihrem Prinzen Kael'thas gelernt zu haben, doch die mächtigen Zaubersprüche und die Techniken zum Magieabsaugen hatten sie von Illidan Sturmgrimm erlernt. Dadurch konsumierten die Blutelfen Felmagie, eine teuflischere und chaotischere Form der Magie, wodurch die Blutelfen allmählich zu korrumpieren begannen. Zusätzlich brachte der Großmagister ein besonderes brisantes Geschenk mitgebracht, den Nauru M'uru. Mit seiner Hilfe hofften sie den Hunger der Blutelfen stillen zu können. Doch hatten einige Magister, darunter der Magister Alastor Blutschsur, andere Pläne. Sie nutzen seine Lichtenergie, um Krieger zu schaffen, die trotz ihrer Korrumpierung Licht zu nutzen. So war der Orden der Blutritter gegründet. Diese Blutritter hatten ähnliche Fähigkeiten, wie die Paladine der Menschen und waren daher sehr effektiv gegen die untoten Armeen der Geißel. Der Unterschied jedoch lag darin, dass die Blutritter keinen Tugenden unterlagen, sondern die Macht aus dem Naaru entzogen. Nun bündelten die Weltenwanderer, Blutritter und Magister ihre neue und alte Macht und konnten so weite Teile von Quel'thalas zurückerobern. Dann setzten die Magister ihre Macht ein und konnten Silbermond und andere Städte bald über Nacht wieder aufbauen. Durch die Demonstration ihrer Macht stiegen Blutritter, Magister und Weltenwanderer zu den führenden poltischen Mächten in Silbermond auf. Im Sonnenzornturm in Silbermond vertreten Lor'themar Theron, Großmagister Rommath und Waldläufergeneral Halduron Wolkenglanz die Interessen dieser Gruppen, wobei sich der Magister für die Blutritter einsetzt. Die Magister sind es auch, die die grünen Fel-Kristalle in Silbermond aufstellen um den Hunger des Volks kurz zu stillen. Glaubend, dass sie diese Segen ihrem Prinzen zu verdanken haben, bauen die Blutelfen ihre Heimat wieder auf, denn Kael'thas soll es an nichts mangeln, wenn er wieder nach Hause zurückkehrt. The Burning Crusade thumb|364pxWährend sich das dunkle Portal öffnet kämpfen die Blutelfen noch immer gegen die Geißel in ihrer Heimat. Ihre Anführer Lordregent Lor'themar Theron, Waldläufergeneral Halduron Wolkenglanz und Großmagister Rommath setzten alles daran sie zu besiegen. Neben gewöhnlichen Feinden hat sich ihre Lebensweise ebenfalls gegen sie gestellt. Einigen Blutelfen kam diese neue Technik zu spät. Der Wahn durch den Magieentzug wandelte die einst stolzen Hochelfen in Getriebene. Diese kleinen, vom Arkanen entstellen Schatten echter Elfen sind zu einer großen Gefahr geworden. Abenteuerer müssen sie im Immersangwald stellen und bekämpfen. Die Blutelfen stehen unter ständiger Belagerung. Von der Todesfestung aus greifen die untoten Heerscharen der Geißel über die Todesschneise immer wieder Silbermond direkt an. An anderer Front müssen sie die Amanitrolle bekämpfen, die von Zul'aman und anderen Verstecken heraus nach ihrer alten Heimat greifen. Doch die Blutelfen schließen sich mit den Verlassenen zusammen und können dieser beiden Probleme Herr werden. In den Geisterlanden kommt es zu einem Großangriff auf die Todesfestung. Bald bekommt Lor'themar Theron den Kopf des Anführers der Geißel und Verräter von Quel'thalas, Dar'khan Drathir geliefert. Da Verhandlungen mit der Allianz scheitern und Nachtelfen in Quel'thalas eingedrungen sind, beginnt Lor'themar Verhandlungen mit den Verbündeten der Verlassenen zu führen, der Horde. Er sendet Botschafter nach Orgrimmar. Mit Dar'khans Kopf im Gepäck können sie mit Sylvanas Windläufers Hilfe Thrall davon zu überzeugen die Blutelfen in die Horde aufzunehmen. Die Blutritter scheinen den Paladinen nur auf dem ersten Blick zu ähneln, doch sie bitten das Licht nicht, sie zwingen es. Die Paladine der Allianz sprechen sich gegen die Blutritter aus. Da die silberne Hand und auch andere Allianzstreitkräfte nichts gegen den Fall von Quel'thalas unternommen hatten, bekämpfen die Blutritter die Paladine, wo sie nur können. Sie ermorden hochrangige Paladine und entweihen solch heilige Orte wie Alonsus Kapelle in Stratholme. Andere Blutelfen haben bereits ihre Prozession in die Scherbenwelt begonnen. Sie gründen Außenposten wie die Falkenwacht und helfen der Horde bei ihren Zielen. Entäuscht mussten die Blutelfen feststellen, dass dieses "gelobte Land" ihres Prinzen sich als Lüge herraustellt. Und ihr Prinz Kael'thas Sonnenwanderer hat sie hintergangen. Nach seinem Dienst unter Illidan hat er sich in seinem Machthunger bereits der brennenden Legion angeschlossen. In Shattrath haben einige seiner Elfen nach langem Kampf mit den Draenei der Aldor die Waffen niedergelegt. Ihr Anführer, Voren'thal hatte die Naaru in einer Vision gesehen und erkannt, dass die Hoffnung und das Überleben seines Volkes bei den Naaru liegt. Als "Seher" schlossen sie sich Shattrah an und erschufen sich dort eine neue Heimat - immer im Streit mit den Aldor. Die Seher kennen sich mit ihren verräterischen Brüdern der Illidari und der brennenden Legion aus. So können die Shat'ari die gefallenen Blutelfen besiegen. Auch im Nehtersturm gelingen ihnen große Erfolge gegen die Blutelfen Kael'thas. In der Festung der Stürme wird dessen Verrat endlich offen gelegt. Man glaubt ihn erledigt zu haben, doch der Prinz hat dem Tod ein Schnippchen geschlagen. Mit Hilfe seiner neuen Meister ist er entkommen und verspottet nun die Champions von Shattrath. Nach dem gemeinsamen Sieg über Illidan Sturmgrimm müssen Aldor und Seher erkennen, dass Kael'thas nicht untätig war. Er hat den Naaru M'uru aus Silbermond gestohlen und mit dessen Macht und der des Sonnenbrunnens eine dunkle Beschwörung begonnen. Er will Kil'Jaeden nach Azeroth rufen! Um diesen Schrecken fern zu halten verbünden sich beide Parteien erneut und gründen die Offensive der Zerschmetterten Sonne. Sie landen auf der Sonnenbrunneninsel, Quel'Danas, an und beginnen ihren Kampf gegen die Verräter und Dämonen. Stück für Stück bringen die Truppen Shattraths Quel'Danas unter ihre Kontrolle. Als sie die Terrasse der Magister stürmen, können sie den Prinzen endgültig vernichten und dank der Magie des blauen Drachenschwarms einen ersten Blick auf die dunklen Magien des Sonnenbrunnens werfen. Kurz darauf beginnt der eigentliche Sturm auf das Sonnenbrunnenplateau. Jeder Meter dieses Baus muss hart erkämpft werden. Mächtige Dämonen und Blutelfen stellen sich den Helden vergeblich in den Weg. Sie können den blauen Drachen Kalecgos aus den Händen der Legion befreien. Auch M'uru findet seine Erlösung, nach dem langen Diebstahl seiner Lichtmagie hatte er sich in das Monster Entropius verwandelt. Dieses Wesen musste vernichtet werden. Doch Velen von den Draenei birgt einige Splitter. Schließlich kommt es zum heftigen Kampf mit dem Dämonenfürsten Kil'Jaeden. Da die Sterblichen seiner Macht eingentlich nicht gewachsen sind, wird ihnen vom blauen Drachenschwarm geholfen. Durch ihre Macht kann die Ankunft des Eredar abgewendet werden. Zudem bringt Velen ein Geschenk für die Blutelfen. Mit Hilfe der Macht des Naarusplitters kann er den Sonnenbrunnen reinigen. Durch diese besondere Gabe können die Blutelfen auf weitere Dämonenmagie verzichten und die Blutritter und Priester der Elfen erhalten eine Möglichkeit das Licht auf natürlichem Weg zu nutzen. Wrath of the Lichking thumb|320pxIn Dalaran setzten sich die Sonnenhäscher dafür ein, dass die Blutelfen und andere Mitglieder in die Stadt gelassen werden und den Kirin Tor beitreten dürfen. Die Blutelfen von Quel'thalas sind nicht freiwillig in den Norden gezogen, sie waren noch immer stark vom Krieg in der Scherbenwelt und den Ereignissen auf Quel'danas geschwächt. Bis Sylvanas Windläufer in Silbermond eintrifft. Sie macht klar, sollten die Blutelfen nicht aufmaschieren, würde sie die Verlassenen aus den Geisterlanden abziehen und sie der Geißel und der Allianz überlassen. Lor'themar Theron sieht sich gezwungen die Truppen mobil zu machen und in den Norden zu ziehen. Also schließen sie sich den Streitkräften der Horde an. In Dalaran sorgt der mächtige Aethas Sonnenhäscher dafür, dass die Hordebürger ein magisch geschützes Viertel in Dalaran bekommen. Die Magier der Blutelfen, der Sonnenhäscher dienen der Horde als Kampfmagier und ermöglichen es ihnen unter anderem das Schlachtfeld auf dem Tausendwintersee zu erreichen. Aethas berät als Mitglied des Rats der Sechs die Horde bei ihrem Kampf gegen Malygos und ihrem blauen Drachenschwarm. Bald schon erreicht der Argentumkreuzzug Eiskrone. Um sich auf den Sturm auf die Eiskronenzitadelle vorzubereiten veranstalten sie das Argentumturnier. Die Sonnenhäscher helfen und vertreten die Horde vor Ort. Silbermond schickt den Blutritter Malithas Glanzkilnge als Champion zusammen mit einer Delegation nach Nordend. Nicht weit vom Turnier entfernt stoßen Kreuzfahrer auf eine alte Klinge der Quel'dorei, Quel'Delar. Die zerschmetterte Klinge lag lange im Eis versteckt. Der alte Träger der Klinge, Thalorien Dämmersucher war während der Invasion von Quel'thalas getötet worden. Er hatte vergeblich versucht den Sonnenbrunnen selbst zu beschützen. Seine gute Freundin Lana'thel nahm die Klinge an sich als sie Kael'thas in seinem Feldzug nach Nordend folgte. Doch sie wurde geschlagen und als Untote wiedererweckt. Nun dient sie als Blutkönigin der vampirartigen Elfen, den San'layn. Um zu zeigen, dass sie sämtliche Emotionen abgelegt hatte, sollte sie die Klinge zerschmettern. Um die Klinge vom schlechten Einfluss der Geißel zu reinigen, trugen Helden die Klinge sogar bis zum Sonnenbrunnen. Sobald man die Erlaubnis des Waldläufergenerals Haldorun Wolkenglanz erhielt konnte das Plateau betreten werden und die Klinge gereinigt werden. Zeuge sind unter anderem Lordregent Lor'themar, Großmagister Rommath und Lady Liadrin. Einige Hochelfenpilger wurden von Auric Sonnenjäger nach Quel'danas geführt. Der Hoffnungsschimmer dieser beiden Völker bleibt aber nicht dort oder in Silbermond, sondern wird nach Dalaran gebracht. Blutkönign Lana'thel und ihre Diener kämpfen verbittert und vergebens. um die Eiskronenzitadelle zu beschützen. Erst fallen sie, kurz darauf der Lichkönig. Die Blutelfen haben ihre Rache für Silbermond und Quel'thalas bekommen und kehren nach Hause zurück. Cataclysm thumb|324pxQuel'thalas ist im großen und ganzen vom Cataclysmus verschont geblieben. Doch ein alter Feind der Blutelfen erhebt sich wieder. Die Amanitrolle sind dem Ruf von Rastakkhan und den Zandalaritrollen gefolgt. Diese wollen die Trollvölker wiedervereinen und Azeroth für ihre Rasse erobern. Nur ein Trollhäuptling, Vol'jin, folgt diesem Ruf nicht. Er empfindet lediglich der Horde gegenüber Treue. Um Azeroth vor seinen Artgenossen zu beschützen verbündet er sich sogar mit den Hochelfen. Lordregent Lor'Themar Thero will diese Exillanten aber nicht in Quel'thalas haben. Nur durch Weltenwanderergeneral Halduron Wolkenglanz' Einfluss akzeptiert er die Hilfe. Zwar leben die Hochelfen im Exil und lehnen die Lebensweise der Blutelfen ab, dennoch sehen Veressa Windläufer und ihre Waldläufer Quel'thalas noch immer als ihre Heimat und wollen sie vor den Trollen beschützen. Mists of Pandaria Nach dem Machtantritts Garroshs zum Kriegshäuptling und seinem Einsatz der fokusierenden Iris gegen die Inselstadt Theramore und Jaina Prachtmeer sind den Sin'dorei erste Zweifel an der Horde gekommen. Noch dazu hat der Kriegshäuptling einen Überwachungsapparat installiert, der auf jeden Bürger ein waches Auge hat und jeden hinrichten soll, der gegen den Kriegshäuptling ist oder an ihm zweifelt. Deshalb haben die Blutelfen durch ihre Zusammenarbeit in Zul'Aman Verhandlungen mit der Allianz begonnen. Als Garrosh Höllschrei seine Dominanzoffensive in Pandaria beginnt, begleitet ihn auch Lordregent Lor'themar Theron. Dieser soll mit seinen Leuten Informationen über die Macht der Mogu sammeln und den Grund für die einstige Glorie des Mogukaiserreiches finden. Die Sin'dorei erkennen in Garroshs Machthunger eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit zu ihrem gefallenen Prinzen Kael'thas Sonnenwanderer und ihre Zweifel nehmen zu, denn es geht ihnen wieder so schlecht wie zu dessen Herrschaftszeiten. Sie wollen mit der Horde brechen und fürchten, dass der Kriegshäuptling von den Sha besessen ist. Wie Jaina Prachtmeer einst, versucht nun Aethas Sonnenhäscher die Kirin Tor zu einem Bindeglied zwischen Horde und Allianz zu machen und wirbt für diplomatische Gespräche. Rommath teilt seine Begeisterung nicht. Er glaubt, dass die Kirin Tor nach Jainas Erlebnissen und ihrer Herrschaft ihre Macht in die Hände der Allianz geben werden. Fanryl Silberdorn öffnet ein Portal der Sonnenhäscher nach Darnassus. Dort sollen getarnte Helden die Verteidigung der Nachtelfen und Kirin Tor umgehen und ein Artefakt namens Götterglocke stehlen. Das gelingt, die Glocke wird nach Silbermond gebracht. Jaina Prachtmeer wertet diese Aktion als Missbrach der Portale Dalarans und damit als Verrat. Sie beginnt die Säuberung Dalarans von den Kirin Tor. Sie tötet die rebellierenden Elfen und teleportiert Bürger der Horde in die violette Zitadelle. Rommath erfährt, dass Aethas Sonnenhäscher gefangen wurde. Er dringt durch die Kanäle in die Stadt ein. Helden bekämpfen Jainas Agenten und helfen den Blutelfen bei ihrer Flucht. Drachenfalken von Krasus Landeplatz schaffen sie aus der Stadt. Rommath kehrt nach Silbermond zurück und berrichtet Halduron Wolkenglanz und Lor'themar Theron von den Erlebnissen. Die Verhandlungen mit der Allianz kommen zum erliegen. In Silbermond erforschen die Magister die Macht der Götterglocke und werden vom Sha korrumpiert. Als sie wieder geheilt werden, erkennen die Blutelfen die Gefahr durch das Artefakt und wollen Garrosh warnen, doch dieser absorbiert die Macht der Glocke trotzdem. Aethas, Rommath, Halduron und Lor'thamar schließen sich dem Kampf auf der Insel des Donners an. Sie führen die Offensive der Sonnenhäscher an und kämpfen gegen Mogu und Saurok. Man kämpft sich sogar bis vor Lei Shens Festungstoren vor. Dort geraten sie aber mit Jaina Prachtmeers Truppen aneinander. Erst als Taran Zhu auf sie einredet geht der Kampf gegen den Donnerkönig weiter. Die Sonnenhäscher erforschen die Magie der Mogu und stellen Theorien über ihre Blutmagie an. Währendessen erreicht Lor'themar in Gesprächen mit Jaina Prachtmeer die Entlassung von gefangenen Sonnenhäschern in Dalaran. Aethas schafft eine mächtige Anzahl von Blutgolems nach Silbermond. Die Blutelfen greifen mit den Verlassenen unter Sylvanas Windläufer die Kor'kron der Messerbucht an. Gemeinsam stoßen sie zu den Toren Orgrimmars vor. Lor'themar warnt die Bansheekönigin davor die Leichen gefallener Blutelfenranger anzurühren. Es scheint, dass die Blutelfen nicht länger auf den Schutz und das Wohlwollen der Verlassenen angewiesen sind. Die Blutelfen akzeptieren, obwohl er ein Troll ist, Vol'jin als ihren neuen Kriegshäuptling. Warlords of Draenor Auch die Blutelfen wollen ihre Heimatwelt gegen die Invasion der eisernen Horde schützen. Lady Liadrin und ihre Blutritter des Hauses Sonnenschwur schließen sich dem Kampf an. Sie verbleiben im Frostfeuergrat bis sie nach Talador kommen. dienen sie als Gegenpart der Auchenai auf Allianzseite. Ihr Ziel: Shattrath und Auchindoun vor dem Einfluss der brennenden Legion bewahren. Legion Die Blutelfen die unter Illidan Sturmgrimm zu Dämonenjägern ausgebildet wurden und ihm gedient haben werden aus ihrer Gefangenschaft befreit und schließen sich wieder der Horde an. Eine Streitmacht unter dem Kommando von Rommath und Lady Liadrin trifft gegen Ende der Nachtgeborenen-Rebellion in Suramar ein. Sie können sich sogar zu einer schwierigen Zusammenarbeit mit Tyrande Whisperwind und ihren Nachtelfen durchringen. Eine Gruppe Blutelfengelehrter um Magister Umbric experementiert mit Leerenmagie herum und wird so zu Leerenelfen. Da ihre Magie die Stabilität des Sonnenbrunnens gefärdet werden sie aus Silbermond verbannt. Alleria Windläufer nimmt sie unter ihre Fittche und führt sie in die Allianz. Battle for Azeroth Es sind die Blutelfen die die Nachtgeborenen in die Horde holen, nach dem Untergang von Unterstadt ist Quel'thalas die letzte Hochburg der Horde in den östlichen Königreichen. Aussehen thumb|leftBlutelfen sehen auf dem ersten Blick den Hochelfen ähnlich, das sind sie sogar. Sie haben die selbe Erscheinung, Größe etc. Lediglich bei der Augenfarbe, die der Haut und der Haare haben sie erkennbare Unterschiede. Durch den Konsum der Teufelsmagie glühen ihre Augen smaragdgrün. Ihre Haut hat sich durch die Aufnahme rötlich verfärbt, gleiches gilt für die Haare. Im Allgemeinen sind die Männer ~1.85 Meter groß und tragen langes Haar, aber auch kurze auffällige Stachelfrisuren. Im Gegensatz zu den Männern der Menschen und Nachtelfen haben sie keine, oder nur wenig Gesichtsbehaarung. Auch sind die schmaler und weniger muskulöß gebaut. Die Frauen sind kleiner und mit ihren 1.75 größer als einige Männer und die meisten Frauen der anderen Rassen. Sie haben wunderschöne Gesichter und ordentliche, attraktive Rundungen. Doch beide Geschlechter haben für Menschen einen hohen Attraktivitätswert. Wie alle Elfenrassen auch können Blutelfen sehr alt werden. Der erste Herrscher und einstige Hochgeborene Dath'remar erlebte mit über 10.000 Jahren die Invasion der Geißel in der er auch starb. Lediglich die Getriebenen und die Felblutelfen ähneln ihren Brüdern nicht mehr besonders. Die einen wurden durch ihren Magiekonsum und ihre Sucht schrecklich entstellt und wirken wie ein Mischling aus Untoten und Elf. Die Felblutelfen wurden von Kil'jaedens Macht erfüllt und wirken wie Kinder von Elfen und Dämonen, ihn wachsen sogar Hörner und Fangzähne. Die San'lyin sind untote Blutelfen die ihre Erscheinung aber verbregen. thumb|222px Augenfarbe Die Blutelfen haben, wie bereits erwähnt grüne Augen. Haben sie noch keine Teufelsmagie konsumiert gelten sie weiterhin als Hochelfen. Konsumieren sie aber andere Magie können die Augen in den verschiedensten Tönen glühen, sogar ein purpur ist möglich. Die Augen der Untoten und Todesritter der Blutelfen glühen frostig-blau. Trotz der Reinigung des Sonnenbrunnens schimmern die Augen der Elfen noch immer grün, dieser Fluch wird wohl noch über Generationen vererbt werden, denn es werden noch immer Kinder mit diesen Augen geboren. Es ist davon auszugehen, dass das Schimmern bald wieder das der Hochelfen sein wird. Kultur thumb|left Kleidung In der Zeit nach dem dritten Krieg ist es üblich geworden Roben und Kleidung in der Farbe rot oder schwarz zu tragen. Mit rot soll an das vergossene Blut während der Invasion der Geißel erinnert werden, aber auch die feurige Verbindung zu ihrem Volk zeigen und die Verbundenheit mit der Sonne, denn so trotzen und verspotteten die Hochelfen einst den Glauben an die Mondgöttin Elune. Architektur Da die Blutelfen von den Hochgeborenen abstammen ist ihnen ein wenig von ihrem Drang zu Prunk und Protz erhalten geblieben. Die von Säulen getragenen geschwungenen Häuser sind oft aufwendig verziert und mit Ornamenten geschmückt. Mit ihrer Magie haben die Blutelfen Pflanzen, Feuer und Wasser dazu gebracht so zu arbeiten, dass sie dem Haus den letzten Glanz verpassen. Auch hier dominiert die Farbe rot. In den Häusern der Blutelfen gibt es selten Treppen, meist führen um das Haus liegene Rampen nach oben, oder es werden Translokationskugeln verwendet. Der Stil der Blutelfen ist am Jugendstil orientiert. thumb|312px Magie Bei den Blutelfen haben die Magien des Feuers und der Hexenmeister die der klassischen Wasser und Eismagie der Hochelfen abgelöst. Auch gibt es Blutmagier bei den Blutelfen. Diese mächtigen Magier sind dazu im Stande mächtige Phönixe aus der Elementarebende zu rufen. Die Blutelfen dienen nicht länger dem heiligen Licht, die Priester und Blutritter haben mit der Hilfe M'urus heraus gefunden, wie man die heilige Kraft erzwingen kann. Nach Reinigung des Sonnenbrunnes haben die Blutelfen eine neue Quelle für ihre Lichtmagie gefunden. Magische Sucht Seit Ewigkeiten hatten die Erben der Hochgeborenen einen Quell unglaublicher Macht zur Verfügung gehabt. Erst den mächtigen Brunnen der Ewigkeit, später ein Teil dessen, den Sonnenbrunnen. Doch durch Arthas und seine Geißel wurde der Sonnenbrunnen unbrauchbar, jeglicher weiterer Einsatz war tödlich oder machte schwer Krank. Nun müssen sich die Blutelfen mit dieser Situation arangieren. Sie beginnen ihren Tag damit zu meditieren, diese Enspannungstechnik soll dabei helfen dem unglaublichen Drang nach Magie Herr zu werden. Entweder sie kämpfen den ganzen weiteren Tag gegen die Sucht, oder sie suchen sich eine Quelle. Diese Quellen sind magische Gegenstände oder Dämonen. Felmagie kann den Bedarf eines Blutelfen für mehrere Tage decken. Zusammen mit ihrer Selbstbeherrschung und Illidans Techniken können die Blutelfen gut über den Tag kommen. Geben sie dem Hunger aber nach, beginnen sie bald damit alles Magische anzufallen und leer zu saugen. Dann sind sie zu Getriebenen geworden und werden von ihren Brüdern ausgestoßen. Was dennoch bemerkenswert ist, die Blutelfen der Scherbenwelt haben es geschafft ohne Verbindung zur Magie zu leben, ebenfalls die Hochelfen von Aalerias Feste. thumb Religion Nach ihrer Verbannung hatten sich die Hochgeborenen nicht nur von der Lebensart der Nachtelfen abgewandt, sondern auch von deren Glaube. Sie glaubten nicht länger an die Mondgöttin Elune, sondern sahen die Sonne als Heiligtum. Die Elfen glaubten sogar, dass sie von ihr gesegnet worden sind. Nach dem Kontakt zu den Menschen traten einige Hochelfen in die Kirche des heiligen Lichts ein, doch durch den dritten Krieg entsagten die Blutelfen dem Licht. Während des dritten Krieges und dessen Folgejahre glaubten die Blutelfen, dass sich das Licht von ihnen abgewendet hat. Die Priester verloren sogar ihre Fähigkeiten bis die Blutelfen M'uru in ihre Gewalt bekommen haben. Mit Hilfe ihres Gefangenen konnten Lady Liadrin und ihre Blutritter die Lichtmagie erzwingen, sie pressten sie einfach aus dem Naaru heraus. Dank dem Propheten Velen und der Reinigung des Sonnenbrunnens haben die Blutritter eine einfache und "ehrliche" Lichtquelle. Einige andere Blutelfen schlossen sich in ihrem Hunger dem Schattenrat an und sehen die Brennende Legion als ihren neuen Meister. Beziehungen zu anderen Völkern Die Allianz Die Blutelfen haben gute Gründe der Allianz zu misstrauen, sogar sie zu hassen. Die beiden Menschen Garithos und Arthas brachten großes Leid über die Blutelfen. Wegen dieser Herren haben sie die Allianz verlassen. Ganz besonders schmerzte sie, dass die Armeen der Allianz zusahen, als die Geißel in Quel'thalas einfiel und es verwüstete. Ihre Hochelfenbrüder sehen die Blutelfen als "schwach" an. Sie haben das Potenzial und die Möglichkeiten Blutelfen zu werden, tun es aber nicht. Die Hochelfen selbst wollen den Blutelfen wegen ihrer Teufelsmagie nicht beitreten, ebenso haben sie bei den Mitgliedern der Allianz Stimmung gegen die Blutelfen gemacht. Zwar haben die Blutelfen nichts gegen die Zwerge, doch auch diese haben zugesehen und waren laut einiger Blutelfen nie "Freunde von Quel'thalas". Mindestens seit den Aktivitäten des Reliqiuar, einer Forschergilde der Blutelfen, muss der Friede mit Eisenschmiede vorbei sein. Denn auch die Blutelfen sind an den Schätzen der Titanen interessiert. thumb|370px Die Nachtelfen Mit den Nachtelfen herrscht ewige Feindschaft. Die Druiden glauben noch immer, dass die Magie falsch ist und verboten werden sollte. Noch dazu sind die Blutelfen Nachfahren der verhassten Hochgeborenen und konsumieren regelmäßig Teufelsmagie. Außerdem haben sie dem Verräter Illidan geholfen zu fliehen. Mit den Kal'dorei haben sie keinen positiven Kontakt mehr. Die Horde Die Blutelfen sehen ihre Mitgliedschaft in der Horde lediglich als Zweckbündnis. Jetzt da der Sonnenbrunnen intakt und die Geißel bezwungen ist gibt es kaum noch Gründe darin zu bleiben. Die arroganten Blutelfen sehen die Tauren und Orcs als primitive, aber praktische Verbündete. Auch bei den schamanischen Völkern stoßen sie wegen ihres Konsums von Felmagie auf Ablehnung. Dennoch sind überall Botschafter zu finden, ebenfalls ist eine Delegation der Horde in Silbermond zu finden. Mit den Trollen herrscht seit Jahrtausenden Feindschaft bis aufs Blut. Zwar bekämpften sie zusammen mit den Dunkelspeeren sogar die Amani und Gurubashitrolle, dennoch herrscht Misstrauen. Der Große Vol'jin kann aber von sich behaupten, geschafft zu haben, dass die Hochelfen unter Veressa Windläufer und die Blutelfen unter Haduron Wolkenglanz zu einem Bündnis gegen Zul'Aman gebracht zu haben. Mit den Verlassenen herrscht das innigste Bündnis. Diese freien Untoten haben wie die Blutelfen unter der Geißel gelitten. Auch stört es sie nicht, dass die Blutelfen dunkle Magie verzehren. Die Königin der Verlassenen Sylvanas Windläufer war einst eine große Kriegsheldin und hoch angesehen. Nach dem dritten Krieg schloss sie sich mit ihren ehemaligen Offizier Lor'themar zusammen und schlossen einen Pakt, dass sie in den Geisterlanden zusammen kämpfen würden. Dalaran Die Blutelfen haben einen Platz im Magokratischen Stadtstaat. Als Flüchtlinge aus Silbermond sind die Sonnenhäscher ein Bund der Blutelfen von Dalaran. Sie stehen im ständigen Konflikt mit dem Silberbund, denn dieser versucht den Rat von Dalaran davon zu überzeugen, dass die Blutelfen keinen Platz in Dalaran haben sollten. thumb|322px Draenei Die Blutelfen und die Draenei haben eine blutige, wie bewegte gemeisame Vergangenheit. Erstmalig trafen die Blutelfen unter Illidan unter die korrumpierten Brüder der Draenei, die Zerschlagen. Zudem kämpften Blutelfen gegen Draenei, schlossen sich diesen als Seher an und kämpften als offensive des zerschmetterten Sonne zusammen, um Kil'jaedens Einzug nach Azeroth zu stoppen. Daher ist die Beziehung sehr durchwachsen. Der Phönix Der Phönix spielte seit Jahrtausenden eine zentrale Rolle in der Kultur der Hochelfen, welches von den Blutelfen nach dem dritten Krieg weiter geführt worden ist. Daher definierten sich die Blutelfen teilweise selbst als einen Phönix, der sich aus der Asche wieder erhob, sowie sie es nach ihrem Fall taten. Fraktionen und Gruppen der Blutelfen thumb|298px Blutritter Die Blutritter sind ein Eliteorden der Blutelfen, der ähnliche Fähigkeiten wie die der Paladine besitzen. Das Volk von Silbermond kann den Rittern für den Sieg über die Geißel danken. Lady Liadrin und ihre Kämpfer können nach den Ereignissen auf Quel'Danas die Macht des Lichtes aus dem Sonnenbrunnen nutzen. Vorher musste der Naaru M'uru als Quelle dienen. Magister Die Magister sind die Magierkaste Silbermonds. Um die magischen Geheimnisse nicht populär zu machen, sollte jeder Magier ein Mitglied der Magister sein. Jede Siedlung der Blutelfen hat einen eigenen Magister bzw. eine Magistix. Dank der Magister und ihren Fähigkeiten konnten die Blutelfen den Naaru M'uru gefangen nehmen und seine Lichtmagie verwenden. Die Magister werden von Magister Rommath geführt. Weltenwanderer Die Weltenwanderer sind ein Orden der Waldläufer von Quel'thalas. Diese respekteinflößenden Bogenschützen hatten die wenigsten Probleme mit dem Verlust der Magie und betrachten trotz ihres Konsums die Aufnahme von Felmagie als teuflisch. Ebenfalls misstrauen sie den Blutritten und den Magistern. Ihr Anführer ist Halduron Wolkenglanz. Sie kämpften schon gemeinsam mit dem Silberbund gegen Zul'aman. Seher Die Seher sehen sich nicht mehr als Bürger von Quel'thalas. Für ihre Ziele arbeiten Volo'then und seine Leute mit Bürgern von Horde und Allianz zusammen. Sie unterstehen nun lediglich noch den Naaru von Shattrath. Ihr Ziel ist die Bekämpfung der Verräter des Sonnenzorns. Offensive der zerschmetterten Sonne Zusammen mit den Aldor haben die Seher die Offensive aufgestellt. Gemeinsam mit Horde und Allianz konnten sie Kael'thas töten und die Beschwörung Kil'jaedens verhindern. Ebenso konnten sie den Sonnenbrunnen von Teufelsmagie bereinigen. Sonnenzorn Die Blutelfen des Sonnenzorns sind jene Blutelfen, die sich zu Kael'thas verpflichtet zählen. Für ihre Machtgier griffen sie die Draenei an und schlachteten sie ab. Auf Quel'Danas wollten sie sogar Kil'jaeden beschwören – nach dessen Niederlage schworen die Überlebenden dem Lordregenten die Treue und schlossen sich ihrem Volk wieder an, nun dienen sie ihm als Leibwache. Die Archäologische Akademie Diese Gruppe ist – wie die Forscherliga – an der Erforschung alter Ruinen und Schätze interessiert. Doch im Gegensatz zu den Zwergen wollen sie lediglich die magische Energie erhalten, die in den Relikten gespeichert ist. Mittlerweile hat sich der Kurs leicht geändert und man ist nun an den Hinterlassenschaften der großen Völker und Kulturen vergangener Zeiten interessiert. Sonnenhäscher Die Sonnenhäscher sind nach ihrem Anführer Aethas Sonnenhäscher benannt. Sie setzen sich für einen Platz der Blutelfen in Dalaran ein und sorgen dafür, dass Hordenmitglieder in der Stadt unbehelligt leben dürfen. Mit ihren hochelfischen Konkurrenten, dem Silberbund, kämpfen sie um die mächtige Klinge Quel'Delar. Ihr Verbleib ist ungeklärt, doch nach Garroshs rücksichtslosen Einsatz der heiligen Glocke und anderer Verbrechen stellt die neue Anführerin der Kirin Tor, Jaina Prachtmeer, die Sonnenhäscher und Bewachung, ihnen wurde Beteiligung nachgewiesen. Dank Großmagister Rommaths Angiff auf die Stadt können diese entkommen, ihre gesamte magische Macht wurde den Magistern zu geführt. Sonnenschwur Die Sonnengeschworenen sind ein Verbund aus Blutrittern, Waldläufern und einigen Blutgolems die nach Draenor gegangen sind um die Bürger Shattraths und die Geister von Auchindoun vor dem schändlichen Einfluss der brennenden Legion zu bewahren. Arten und Mutationen der Blutelfen Durch ihre Erlebnisse und ihre Sucht sind einige Blutelfen mutiert. San'layn thumb Diese untoten Blutelfen wurden nach ihrer Niederlage in Nordend reanimiert. Ihr Manadurst hat sich in vampirartiges Verhalten verändert. Sie dienen dem Lichkönig nun als Berater, Wächter, Kommandanten und mächtige Magier. Ihre Anführerin ist die einstige Trägerin von Quel'delar, Lana'thel, die als Blutkönigin bekannt geworden ist. Getriebene left|thumb|126px Die Getriebenen sind voll und ganz ihrem Hunger nach Magie verfallen. In ihrer Sucht sind sie mutiert und töten alles und jeden der zwischen ihnen und dem nächsten Schuss Mana steht. Sie leben in Banden und jeder von ihnen hat einen eigenen Anführer. Wegen ihrer Gier und Skrupellosigkeit wurden sie verbannt und werden von den Blutelfen gejagt. Felblutelfen thumb Diese Blutelfen waren einst treue Anhänger Kael'thas', wegen ihren Diensten wurden sie von der brennenden Legion derart mit Felmagie versorgt, dass sie begonnen haben sich in Dämonen zu verwandeln. Ihnen wachsen Flügel, Hauer und Klauen. Sie werden auch Teufelsblutelfen genannt. Führung der Blutelfen Die Blutelfen werden seit Jahren schon vom Waldläufergeneral Lor'themar Theron geleitet. Zusammen mit seinem alten Freund Haduron Wolkenglanz und dem Großmagister Rommath lenken sie die Geschicke der Blutelfen der Stadt Silbermond. Jahrtausende war Quel'thalas eine Monarchie, an dessem Spitze die Sonnenwandererfamilie stand. Doch Prinz Kael'thas war in seiner Sucht nach Magie und Macht zum Verräter geworden und schloss sich der brennenden Legion an. thumb|left|105px Die Führung von Silbermond schreckt aber nicht von Gedankenkontrolle zurück um die Macht zu halten. Die Magister manipulieren Aufwiegler und Oppositionelle mit Hilfe von Magie und hindern sie so an ihren Tätigkeiten. Berühmte Blutelfen da:Blood elves en:Blood elf es:Elfo de Sangre fr:Elfe de Sang pl:Krwawe elfy Kategorie:Volk Kategorie:Horde Kategorie:Blutelfen Kategorie:Spielbares Volk